


The Consequences of Frustration

by Nordyr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is frustrated, F/F, Lexa helps her out, i think, i wrote smut guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordyr/pseuds/Nordyr
Summary: When the Skaikru's council does not take her seriously, Clarke gets angry. Fortunately, Lexa knows exactly how to help Clarke deal with her frustration.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have no idea where this came from and I'm not sure if it's any good and I actually feel kind of nervous about posting this.
> 
> But, here. Have some smuttiness.

When Clarke storms into the tent, eyes full of fury and hands clenched into fists, she doesn’t bother to watch where her sword lands on the floor. Her jacket follows next, thrown into the corner and relieving her from its weight.

“Clarke?” Lexa looks up from the table she’s been hunched over, leaving the corners of the map of the northern territory to roll up on their own.

“She’s not taking this seriously,” Clarke growls, teeth clenched. “I told her the Skaikru need to either move closer to Trikru territory or dramatically increase their defenses, and she just stubbornly insists their guns will suffice.”

Lexa’s eyes are still covered in war paint from the formal meeting with the villager’s generals earlier that afternoon. She and Clarke had decided to travel the lands and check on various villages after small bands of raiders had been attacking the settlements. There were rumors that the raiders had been from the Ice Nation, and that they were merely weakening the lands to prepare for a larger strike. 

By now, Lexa knew well enough to take these whispers seriously.

The generals that had assembled here in TonDC came from villages within several miles. Skaikru, too, had been invited to this particular meeting. Many of Lexa’s generals were wise enough to take the warnings from their Heda seriously and immediately turned their attention to the defense of their village. The Skaikru’s Chancellor, it seemed, did not.

Lexa keeps quiet and watches as Clarke straps the gun off her belt and places it harshly on the table. The Commander knows Abby can be difficult to deal with, and she understands the anger Clarke is feeling. 

“And you know what’s great as well?” Clarke continues, the muscles in her neck tensing with every word she speaks. “Half the Arkers decide it’s time to act all tough again and agree with her. _We’re sky people, Clarke. They’ve always feared our guns,_ ” she says, imitating a voice with a mocking tone. 

“They’re willing to risk the safety of the whole camp on their own ego,” she continues, voice low and dangerous. ”I tried to talk to them, but it’s like they’re not even taking me seriously anymore.” 

She stalks through the tent, shoulders heaving with anger and Lexa can’t help but realize how much it reminds her of a year ago, when Clarke marched angrily through her tent as well in this very same village for different reasons. 

Lexa swallows and carefully runs her eyes over Clarke’s rigid posture, filled with tension.

“You’re angry, _niron._ ”

“No shit,” Clarke replies coldly.

Lexa takes a breath and slowly walks closer until she stands right in front of her. She moves her hand up and brushes a thumb over Clarke’s cheek and down to the line of her jaw, pulling her gaze towards her in the motion. Her touch is soft and it’s both comforting and annoying to Clarke; a soft brush that only aggravates the already irritated, sensitive nerves of her skin.

“You’re frustrated,” Lexa says, softer this time because she’s close enough for Clarke to hear her even if she were to whisper the words under her breath. Clarke takes a deep breath, jaw still tense, and sighs out heavily. _Yes_ , she is frustrated, and still she doesn’t mind it when Lexa places the softest kiss on her lips. 

It’s an odd connection they have, the way they can convey their understanding with one simple kiss. 

And Clarke feels it - the reminder of their connection, the reminder that Lexa understands her. It’s a good feeling, Clarke realizes, to know that Lexa’s still there when everyone else seems to be ignorant and unreliable.

 

Clarke breathes in when Lexa pulls away shortly before pushing her mouth stronger against her, allowing Clarke to intensify the kiss to whatever level she longs for. Clarke finds Lexa’s lower lip and she nibbles, biting softly and sighing out heavily against Lexa’s parted lips. Her breathing gets stronger with every brush of the Commander’s mouth against hers, her chest constricting almost painfully as she feels all the anger boiling up and spilling out between the force of their kiss. 

A growl escapes her and her teeth scrape over Lexa’s lip again, causing only the softest gasp to escape the Commander, so soft it’s barely there. Lexa lets her, knowing Clarke needs to express her pent up feelings and allowing her to claim what she needs.

Soon enough Clarke’s hands come up to shove Lexa’s coat off her shoulders and tug harshly on her shirt. She’s longing to feel her skin, the heat and soft press of it against her own, and Lexa complies, tugging off her shirt.

The moment it comes off Clarke unclips the binding around Lexa’s chest as well, and pulls the tanned girl closer against her. She places her head in Lexa’s neck, looking down at her exposed breasts as they press against her own torso. 

“You feel so good against me, Lex,” she says hoarsely and Lexa hums. She raises a hand to slip under Clarke’s shirt, brushing over her side before slipping it between them to the tensed muscles of Clarke’s stomach.

Clarke arches forward into her, pressing her skin further into Lexa’s hand while trying to find some friction against her. Her teeth move to the curve between Lexa’s shoulder and neck, where she takes the skin into her mouth to suck on.

Her movements are rather uncontrolled; a sharp, insistent grinding against the area between Lexa’s hip and thigh and a desperate hand that grips the girl’s side to keep her close. 

Lexa decides to give her something more to hold onto, and traces the hand on Clarke’s stomach further down.

“Yes,” Clarke growls against her, bringing her head up to claim Lexa’s mouth again. “Yes.”

The Commander pops the button of Clarke’s jeans and unzips the zipper as well, giving her hand enough room to move down. She crawls her fingers underneath the edge of the girl’s underwear and slides down, finding a wet warmth waiting for her. 

Lexa tries not to gasp too loudly at the feeling, and resists the urge to tease Clarke for her own enjoyment. Instead, she swipes her fingers through Clarke’s folds a few times, spreading the wetness so it covers her clit as well. Then she holds still, her hand pressing against Clarke.

That’s all Clarke needs before she starts thrusting her hips forward again, grinding against Lexa’s hand. Her rhythm is strong and steady, all the frustration finding its way into her movement. There’s a sensation in her stomach and she feels how the anger turns into lust and pleasure. 

A deep moan makes it way out of her throat and she feels Lexa’s fingers slip further down. 

“God, Lexa. You know so well what I need,” Clarke pants as she feels herself grind against Lexa’s wet palm, putting all her energy into the thrust of her hips and causing the ecstasy to rise through her body.

Lexa watches breathlessly as Clarke finds pleasure on her hand. It’s rough and angry and after a little while of the persistent rhythm, she starts moving her hand, causing more friction against Clarke’s thrusts.

Her fingers slip further and Clarke is gasping louder now, low moans that border on being growls escaping from her mouth. Clarke pushes herself harder against Lexa and the small thought that others outside might be able to hear her, doesn’t stop her from keeping quiet. No, fuck them. They got her angry and now they’ll have to deal with the consequences - let them hear how she’s fucking out her frustration on the Commander’s hand.

Lexa’s fingers are pressing against her opening and Clarke pushes further forward.

“Clarke,” Lexa breathes heavily against her, “I’m going to give you my fingers, okay?”

Clarke nods strongly, barely capable of words and her hips still slightly as she feels Lexa arch her hand upwards. Two fingers are pushed in and her jaw falls open in a gasp. Lexa brings an arm around her middle to keep her steady and only moments later Clarke continues to thrust her hips against the other girl, Lexa bending her wrist to curl her fingers against Clarke’s inside wall.

 

Lexa notices how it’s harder for Clarke to grind like this, so she pumps with her motions until Clarke’s earlier eagerness to move frantically against her seems to have lessened, the angry frustration now only replaced by a rough desire for pleasure.

So after a little while she slowly pulls her hand out, eliciting a whimper from Clarke at the loss, and places a firm kiss on her lips before pushing her towards the table. She pulls Clarke’s pants down further and helps her up to sit on the edge of the table. 

Lexa’s fingers glide through her wetness easily and there’s a moan when they slide back into Clarke, the palm of Lexa’s hand pressing into her clit.

Clarke pulls Lexa closer to her, sucking a kiss on her lips.

“Yeah,” she says huskily, bucking her hips into Lexa’s hand to push her deeper inside. “Fuck me, Lexa. Fuck me, please.”

Something flips inside Lexa’s stomach and she pushes her fingers in strongly, curling them before pulling out and pumping back in. The palm of her hand grinds and pushes against Clarke’s swollen clit, her thumb resting on the curve of Clarke’s groin to give her more grip, and Lexa’s not even bothering to start off slowly. Instead, she matches the earlier speed of Clarke’s thrusts against her, knowing it only feels slightly stronger now that she’s applying more pressure to the rough patch inside her.

Clarke watches breathlessly as Lexa stands in front of her; her hand pushing between Clarke’s legs, her war paint beautifully shading her eyes, and her bare breasts bouncing slightly with the movement as she arches her back to gain more force behind her hand - and Clarke imprints it into her memory forever.

Lexa takes her hard and fast, and she knows it’s what Clarke needs; the strong release to make sure the frustration has a way out. Clarke is panting her name and Lexa feels how the walls around her fingers grow tighter. She brings an arm around Clarke’s middle, pulling her closer as her fingers continue their steady rhythm.

Clarke’s short nails dig into her back, her hips desperately bucking up, and her teeth clamp down on a patch of skin of Lexa’s shoulders. Her moans and gasps become littered with unintelligible words, and Lexa speeds up only slightly, accentuating her movements with a stronger curl of her fingers.

Clarke’s breath gets caught in her throat, and she feels herself clamp down on Lexa’s fingers.

“Yeah, you’re gonna make me- Oh fuck Lex, I’m gonna-“ 

Lexa's hand presses against her clit and the hot white feeling washes over her as her mouth falls open in a silent scream, the orgasm making her tremble violently as Lexa holds her close, her hand still moving between Clarke’s legs to let her ride it out. 

She’s shaking, she’s gasping for air and moans escape from her throat until the clenching in her muscles lessens.

 

Clarke sighs deeply as her head falls forward against Lexa’s chest, feeling her body twitch with aftershocks as it finally relaxes.

“Better?” Lexa asks her with a soft smile.

“Better,” Clarke answers, pressing a kiss against her lips.

And she smiles, her earlier anger dissolving into a content state of mind - because who could complain about anything when the most beautiful Commander is your lover?


End file.
